


the other side

by asdgjllgs



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Foreplay, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 13:42:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18572650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asdgjllgs/pseuds/asdgjllgs
Summary: torao had met and expected many thingsbut meeting someone so beautiful who rendered him specchless wasn't on his list of expectationsand spending a night with said person was even more out of his expections





	the other side

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InDrain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InDrain/gifts).



> this is supposed to be set in the new youkai au [here](https://twitter.com/iD7Mng_Ogami/status/1119576890887401472?s=19)  
> so this explains the artistic side torao has 
> 
> -minami was so beautiful in this set and I wouldn't miss an opportunity to make torao hit on him
> 
> -this is pure self-indulgent im by all means no expert in writing in the slightest, my gurl demanded toramina smut and I did my best
> 
> without further ado you can now proceed

the morning sun spread its warmth on a figure of a man who was sleeping right beneath it  
the young man felt annoyance upon having his deep sleep disturbed and now the sun’s light nearly blinding him,   
he gradually opened his eyes till he could clearly see then raised from his place and began on his journey yet again.

and thus mido torao made his way into his next destination wandering.. 

torao for all he remembers knows he has always been engrossed by art.. by beautiful things   
his only desires would mostly round on drawing alluring things   
he believed that through drawing he could captivate and actually recreate something mesmerizing by his own hands he finds it a challenge that he's always searching for and ready to take

having reached the nearby village torao decided that he wouldn't stay there for a long time as the village appeared devoid of life and colors it surely bore him to the bones  
regardless of that he thought to himself drinking in a bar before leaving wouldn't be that bad of an idea

the man made his way through till he stumbled on a regular-looking bar then went in  
the instant the doors closed behind him torao noticed that no one averted their eyes to look at his foreign and definitely eye catchy figure it was something that rarely happened for him but he was in fact glad he didn't draw that much attention like he usually did with everywhere he went to. 

taking a look at at his surroundings there were many drunkards who were being loud and making a scene others were busy hitting it on with women, the ear-piercing music that was playing surprisingly did not sound bad however it was loud as well and with the utterly intolerable noisy atmosphere torao planned to go back and look for a better bar but just as he was on his way back his eyes laid on the frame of a lone youth who was sitting in the further corner

-torao inhaled deeply- with his pale cheeks, pure and innocent, and with   
his glistening eyes and willowy limbs just like that of an exquisite doll, the boy was beautiful. He   
had an air of divinity around him, his frame was so bright that the darkness and ugliness of everything else seemed to escape him  
torao was unconsciously charmed, fascinated by the boy. he had   
seen plenty of beautiful sights but this boy was different

it would be no exaggeration if we said torao thought the man was a magician and he had been under his spell 

as if having lost control over his body torao found his legs unconsciously taking him to where that boy was  
torao didn't think of a proper thing to say so he just spoke his mind mindlessly 

“you're really so freakin pretty, wanna model for me?”

the beautiful boy looked at the man who had just walked up to him and arched his brow questioningly

“excuse me?”

“ahh i know i started this wrong.   
you see, i found a masterpiece so would you assist this man here in captivating it” torao thought to himself how even extra wrong this sounded who the hell tells that first thing to someone they just meet but well he couldn't help it 

“huh where?” the youth’s eyes searched around

“you” torao replied wearing a smug smile 

“...my, aren't you quite the flirt  
fine, either way i'm bored i wonder if you can entertain me” said the young man with a faint smirk 

torao felt satisfied with the boy’s answer

“ah the name is Mido torao, i'm pleased to meet someone with unmatchable beauty as yours”

“fufu the pleasure is mine, im natsume minami”

torao thought even his name had a graceful vibe to it he found himself more drawn to the boy

cutting his thoughts minami asked

“so how long are you going to stand there aren't you going to invite me somewhere to get that thing of yours done?”

“ahah regarding that… i actually… just came here to this town” torao laughed awkwardly, ruffling his own hair

“oh.. so i take by that you're homeless?”  
minami stated bluntly as the realization hit him

“hey! no need to phrase it like that i'm quite rich you know just… not here” a hint of offendedness was apparent in his voice

“haha you are interesting”

“what the heck made you think that” torao muttered while averting his eyes to the side sulkily 

“it's ok let's go to my place then”   
a genuine bright smile flashed across his overwhelmingly beautiful face.  
And in that instant suddenly occurred to torao that the man was the   
definition of "charming"  
he couldn’t take his eyes off of him.

torao followed behind the boy letting him lead the way leaving the noiseful bar behind them.. 

he thought minami looked even more stunning from the back. each time he glanced at the boy’s frame he got more sure that the way his body rounded, his waist, his delicate skin everything was enthralling him harder it was the first time he felt that way towards a human he for the first time ever didn't want to draw him he wanted to get his hands on the real thing he wanted to feel it and wrap them up his physical structure-

cutting his thought process the younger man announced their arrival to his place

to torao's surprise the place appeared too ordinary but had a sense of fanciness in it..  
the two made their way in the living room 

“do you live alone?” torao asked as his eyes was checking the whole place 

minami turned around to face him “yes i do” he put his finger under torao's chin lifting it up as to get his full attention on him “we can do all sorts of things here you know” he stared at torao seductively shortening the space between their faces

torao backed down a little he already finds it difficult to restrain himself from pulling unnecessary moves and minami wasn't really helping.   
he just wanted to crave the younger man’s beauty on his sketches and get it done with

“Ook so shall we start”

He gestured to a very large sofa. present in the room "would you mind sitting there?"  
minami nodded, meanwhile torao brought out the equipment he needed for his painting

as minami positioned himself torao began sketching..   
but something felt wrong   
no matter how many times he started all over again or attempted to draw his focus would be somewhere else   
he sat down for nearly an hour but nothing came out of his brush   
it's not that he suddenly lost his talent in painting but his whole consciousness was occupied with nothing but thoughts of the man in front of him   
he wondered how he would he look like with less clothes he wondered what expressions he is able to pull next he wanted to feel him not just admire this beauty from afar it was as if it was a puzzle in the middle of a labyrinth that he ought to solve 

“hey minami” catching the other's attention he continued “wanna try playing more boldly and daringly?”

“don't ask me for such difficult things, i have never tried anything too radical” 

wait what then who the heck was seducing and inviting me into their bed earlier -- torao retorted back in his mind

“ahaha.. that's not true though you're a dangerous but charming person, radical things suits you, i can tell”

“you’re the only person who had ever told me that”

“so I am right”

“i wonder about that”

“i’ll take that as a yes”

torao threw the ink brush from his hands and approached minami 

“we’re taking this to your bedroom” 

minami looked up at him before standing up and sucking lightly on the sensitive skin just below the artist’s ear, murmuring his assent as he could see torao's desire for him so clearly etched on his face since the beginning

The hallway of minami's place was filled with the sounds of harsh breathing, little moans slipping through the silence as the two desperately tried to enter the bedroom whilst locking lips with each other.   
The taller male groaned loudly and kicked the door impatiently, which to his joy swung open in defeat. The two bodies wrestled through the door frame, the taller slamming it shut with his foot, not caring about it when his utmost attention is on the smaller man wrapped around him.  
without a second thought torao slammed minami against the nearest wall, hoisting the smaller man higher around his waist.

“mmmph” the younger male, groaned into torao’s dominant kiss, minami smiled into the kiss, reaching a hand down in-between their bodies and firmly cupped the older man through his black cloth. He was rewarded with a lustful moan, entering its way into their passionate kiss. 

“I wonder how you taste like, mido-san” minami muttered as he broke the kiss and dropped down on two so as to be on the same height as torao's waist, pulling aside his underwear so that his cock could spring up. It was rather big and perfectly shaped but he thought it was no time for admiration and it only took him a minute to slid the whole thing into his mouth, triggering his gag reflex, but he still kept the thing in his throat, enjoying the way torao was fidgeting, even though he tried hard to not show it Then minami slid his mouth of it with a pop, before he began to slowly lick the length of the cock  
torao hadn't expected minami to take it whole into his mouth, and start to gag on it. He also didn't expect him to seductively lick up the length of his cock, his indian red eyes holding onto torao's length even as his tongue circled his erection tip, bringing him to the edge,

“gonna paint that pretty face” torao grunts, and minami opens his mouth wider, pink tongue sticking out ready to taste.

It doesn't take long for him to come, the orgasm washing over him like a wave. torao watches as his cock spurts over minami's upturned face, painting his lips and tongue white with his spunk.

minami swallows, moaning at the taste, and then he licks his lips, eagerness to get every single drop.

torao observed as minami did everything and it’d be an underestimatement if we said He really just wanted to stare at the sight. 

but he weren't satisfied yet he wanted to see more he wanted to see more different expressions of the man across him 

“now it's my turn to pleasure you” torao shoved minami onto the bed instead, before letting the younger catch his breath he immediately trailed atop him not missing a moment of not locking their lips into a yet another kiss 

“All you need to do is lay down on the bed and let me do the rest. I want to pleasure you in every way possible.” torao had told him in-between their lips

"m-mido-san" he moaned, as he sat up to meet the other man, with soft sloppy kisses to his face. torao could feel minami moan even harder on his cheeks  
next he moved lower, kissing minami's neck.  
Then he latched on, sucking on a particularly sensitive part of it

“ahh..” minami huffed loudly, and torao found himself smiling as his hands snaked its way under minami's loose outer garment clothe, gripping his pulsing cock.  
minami’s frame jolted violently upon feeling the touch of the other’s cold hands on his skin. 

torao felt pure satisfaction at his reaction and he grinned as the short-haired moaned desperately and burrowed his handsome face into his neck, whimpering softly against him. torao could feel the tendons and fragile skin there. then slowly the older let his hand slide the length of the younger and then back up, repeating this action multiple times until minami was quivering and clinging onto him. his moans were cried out right into torao's ears and he stopped as he couldn't bear the boundaries the material created between them

"Minami" torao groaned, nudging his thighs apart with his knee. "you're tormenting me” his hands wandered up the sides of minami’s loosened clothe and slowly bundled the fabric up then slide it off with one tug, he tossed it somewhere behind him carelessly. far too focused on minami. 

his mouth rose to press to minami's collarbone and slowly started to move down, his heartbeat relaxed then restarted at a frantic speed as he noticed torao staring back at his nakedness under him intently, like he was trying to memorise every curve of his body, minami felt his cheeks heat up a little and looked away from torao's gaze. 

upon seeing minami blush torao laughed and said “no need to be embarrassed you know but well you looked cute there so”

“i'm gonna make you feel even better” he murmured and dipped his head,  
Suddenly minami felt something warm and wet flicker over the tip of his length, crying out he looked down to find torao peering up at him deviously.

"w-w-" he stammered out, not able to form words.  
torao grinned and licked it again, ignoring minami's protests for him to stop.   
roughly he took him whole into his mouth, then backed off and started sucking around it hard and flicking his tongue over it like how you would do with a lollipop. unintentionally minami's knees tried to press together, so he could try and get his mouth off of him, but torao's hands pushed them down, pressing each one apart   
they quivered and shook under the onslaught of his mouth and tongue.

“p-pleas.. ahh.. stop” minami desperately begged  
torao frowned at him then deliberately slammed his mouth down, sheathing all of his length easily.   
minami screamed and his back arched violently off the bed, torao smiled and let his mouth off of him. 

he instead turned minami around and sat onto the bed, pulling minami over and positioning him on his lap so that his back was facing him then the older man wrapped his fingers around the younger male’s length and stroked firmly, making minami arch back into his embrace. 

torao trailed two fingers around minami's face turning him to look directly at his face and once again crushed his lips with minami's. 

minami moaned softly into the kiss, sliding his own tongue out to meet torao's. just as  
his body jolted in pleasure, abruptly, the older man broke off the kiss as quickly as it had started and he took advantage of his state, torao gently slid two digits into minami's warm, wet tavern of a mouth, swirling them around his tongue so he would get them as slick as possible with his saliva. once he was satisfied. 

torao slid his now fairly wet fingers out of minami's mouth then trailed his hand down to his entrance, stealthily slipping two of his fingers into the younger man

“ahhh” minami gasped teary-eyed at the sudden move it was more painful than he had anticipated

not paying mind to minami's pained moans torao pushed him back down onto the bed He shoved both of minami's hands over his head and a second later his right hand gripped minami's cock softly.

he then squeezed it softly,  
“eek” minami let out an unintentional yelp   
torao grinned and squeezed minami's shaft harder  
“please stop th-mmpff” torao cut minami off and slide his tongue forcefully in his mouth, tongue running wild as if it was battling for domination, just as minami felt himself short on breath torao backed down

“I want to hear your screams louder, minami” he said sternly, sliding two fingers up minami's entrance

".. hnng..” minami murmured, crying out.  
feeling irritated he wasn't as loud as he wished torao added another one 

“AHHH” minami moaned loudly "It's too much...i-i can't"  
"you will," he murmured, thrusting yet another finger in him. "I'll make you,"  
minami moaned helplessly and rocked into torao's back and fingers, not sure which one felt the best  
"Minami.." he whispered hoarsely. "you are so….beautiful"  
He increased his pace of both hands stroking and thrusting, making minami become a writhing mess. 

“P-P-Please mido-san , I- ahhh w-want y-you” minami groaned back into his neck.

torao nodded and kissed the younger male on the cheek, quickly slipping his fingers out of him and relishing in the little moan that it drew from him. not wanting to waste any time, torao tightened his grip on minami's hips and gently eased him down onto his own erection. curiously he peered at minami's face he found nothing except eyes glowing at him and laced with pleasure.

torao swallowed thickly and leaned in to press his lips passionately against minami's taking the distraction to move deeply within him. minami moaned loudly into their kiss, his nails scorching down torao's back 

"Come for me ,minami " torao licked the side of minami's neck, which was wet with perspiration.

Like a rocket minami was off, crying out and drowning into mind-blowing pleasure as his orgasm crashed through him, leaving him sweaty and weak.

being not able to take it anymore he collapsed onto the bed, tiredness apparent on him   
torao turned minami in his embrace, holding his face between his hands as he gently kissed him.  
exhaustly minami's arms circled torao's neck, pulling him even more closer to him   
as torao trailed kisses across his cheek, and along the curve of his ear. he smoothed his hair back, as he pulled back to catch his eyes with the other beneath him..

“are you fully satisfied now” torao asked smugly   
“i am”  
“woah too honest you sure a weird one”  
“i don't want to be called that by someone who flirts and fucks someone while calling them pretty throughout the entire time” minami replied, feeling totally offended   
“well duh, you went along with all that man’s ideas so you’re not better off here”

minami smiled, leaving a faint “fair enough” as he drifted to unconsciousness 

the next morning minami woke up and reached out his hand looking for the other man and to his surprise he realizes the space before him was empty

minami got up, searching around in such a hurry he himself didn't except, like a lost child searching for their mom.   
he then finally caught a glimpse of a figure at his door

“mido-san, are you leaving already!?” minami was standing at the entrance glaring at the man while trying to catch his breath 

torao turned his back to face him 

“yes, i am” torao takes a deep breath “I'm not sure what to say but i really enjoyed last night, thanks to you i engraved an unforgettable memory in my head”

feeling taken aback by the man’s words minami's eyes open wide 

before he blurts anything torao stops him off saying “you…. are really beautiful you know, i wasn't merely repeating the same words mindlessly. and that's not something I say to just anyone, so feel prideful about it” he winks at him 

minami coughs, looking slightly red-cheeked. considering his state, it's an absurdly bashful gesture, and torao is charmed again

“with that said it's time i go” torao announces

but just as he's turning his back to leave, minami surprises torao by enveloping him into a hug. “let's meet again” he mumbles against his shoulder.  
torao relaxes into the embrace..   
..  
..  
..  
..  
“we will”

**Author's Note:**

> i didn't bath in holy water for this i hope this explains
> 
> -btw listening to Dusty Love then a koutarou blcd was a bad idea to be influenced by but also bless
> 
> -go listen to immoral triangle case 1 blcd and hear gaku fuck minami, ahem hatano and nishiyama were from the cast and they woke my third eye over a new ship which [inhales].... GAKUMINA
> 
> -ahem comments and kudos are apperciated but if you just want to pass by like air then [clenches fists] oK
> 
> -i only and by only i mean only blame [InDrain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InDrain/pseuds/InDrain) dragging me into this


End file.
